clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Khantar07
Welcome to my talk page! If you want to talk to me about something important (or maybe not), just message me below! Astronaut Suit Hi Khantar, As the article Astronaut Suit was about an unlockable version of the Purple Space Suit, i merged them into one page, and one of them redirects to the other one. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:41, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Image problems Hi Khantar07, First of all, welcome to Club Penguin Wiki! As an admin here, I would like to thank you for the contributions you made to our wiki. We really appreciate it. However, I saw you uploaded an image from the this wiki to here. I just want to remind you that these two wikis are separate, and we shouldn't use their image without their consent or permission. Please avoid doing that again :) Thank you for your attention, and hope you have fun here! -- Dps04talk 06:21, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Welcome! Welcome to the Wiki. Thank you for coming. Please follow the rules and fix the articles. Sometimes you may get awards. If you want a Push-Button-Scroll(My Signature) or Just a Push-Button one please tell me. Thank you. (The Push-Button-Scroll Signature) My Party Image sizes Hi! Thank you for putting all the free items in a neat little box like that. I got a similar idea to that a few days ago. But can you please set the image size for each picture in the wikitable to 50 pixels instead of 100. Thank you! :) -- Hello Hi there I just wanted to know why don't ya come to the chat well any way please join the chat Your friend Pictures I was wondering, when will I get the picture? Is it possible to get it before Monday, November 5th? ~123kitten1 P.S. Thanks in advance for making it! My Penguin Icon Hey Khantar? When will my Penguin Icon be ready? I don't want to bother you, take your time, hope you make it User:Historicalcp OK? Thanks man chat Hey there khantar please join the wiki chat http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Your freind ~ ¬.¬ ~ My Penguin Avatar Icon Hey man, I know you shut down your penguin avatar making, but I commented very early and I thought you would finish, so I want to know when will it be ready? Take your time yet I know it could be hard but I saw you made some for the new people so please make mine, if you need anything else, then just message me, thanks! Btw I want my icon to say "Phineas99" User:Historicalcp hey, i am knightwalker on cp. i think u are so cool! i am saying again, you are soo cool! CoolJnk9.png Unknown color 3 cool name.png Power green cool name.PNG Ice blue cool name.PNG Cotton candy cool name.PNG Xanadu cool name.PNG Coolnessy.png Erza scarlet fan (talk) 10:58, November 13, 2012 (UTC)erza scarlet fan Chat Could you come on chat please? Bsyew Talk News 01:29, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Post your pictures in the funny pictures! I can't somehow.Ontario77 (talk) 12:48, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Custom avatar Hey there! I have a request for a custom penguin. One i want the name to be Commander Bsyew. Style:Rare (If possible a EPF pose) The background is something dark not revealing like the director. Like Herbert and kluzy is hiding, And there will be EPF agents right aside me. Thanks, Bsyew Talk News 20:55, November 17, 2012 (UTC) PS: Come on chat please!! My Requests I would like you to know that I have made a request for an avatar and icon at your new blog post on PAM's grand re-opening. Please go check it out, and if I was in any way unclear with my requests, please contact me. Thanks! 1joshuarules, the penguin. You can contact me here. 12:28, November 18, 2012 (UTC) My Custom Penguin Can you make me a Penguin like this *Body-Custom Hoodie *Face-Red Glasses *Feet-Purple Kicks *Hand-Keytar *Head-4th Year Party Hat *Neck-Amulet *Color-Brown *Any pose Please make it and put the picture and post it on my mail at User:Luxray1004 Hey Khantar Hey khantar I don't want an avatar any more but can you add the cp logo on my avatar I have right now thanks. Razaq1 (talk) Arctic White How did you get it early? Happy Chinese New Year (Year of the Horse) Even if you don't celebrate, here you go! Nom Nom Cake (talk) 04:36, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Trololo I cheated on your quiz to get past the code, You never told it, I had to! User:Seth4564official Leader of the island! 08:40, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Happy Easter 2014! [[User:Phineas99cp|'6th' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| Penguin ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| Pirate ]] April 21, 2014 Signature notice Hi Khantar, Please note that i moved Template:Kh07sign to User:Khantar07/sign, as you may only store signature's content in a sub page of yours, per the signature policy. Signing can be done in the following way: Or placed directly to your preferences. For creating signatures in the future, please also store them in a sub page of yours if a storage of some sort is needed. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:46, April 29, 2014 (UTC)